


the end, at last

by starssshine



Series: voltron oneshots [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, I Tried, I actually like this, Mallura, Multi, Oneshot, Shatt, a lot of fluff, my first attempt of writing this ship, rated mature for language, shallura - Freeform, shalluratt, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 17:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14982446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starssshine/pseuds/starssshine
Summary: Allura struggles to find her way through her life and her memories, hoping for one final way to be at peace.





	the end, at last

_Allura flickered through her memories, trying to find some of the ones she needed the most._

~~~

As long as she could remember (and according to her parents, before that), she had had two bright pink hand prints tattooed on her body.

The story went that you had marks of where your soulmate’s hand will touch you first. When your soulmate touched it, the mark glowed. Most people only had one, so her parents had been surprised when she had one on each arm.

“It means that your soulmate touched you with both their hands at the same time, Allura,”   her mother carefully explained to her. “You two will have a strong friendship before even touching, I bet.”

Allura looked up to her parents with large blue eyes that held a smidge of purple. “That’s really cool, momma.”

“You know,” her father butted in, scooping the small girl in his arms and twirling her around. “You’re going to meet someone really special someday. Just like your mother and I.”

Allura gazed around the room with a stare that seemed to know everything, even as a little girl. “I’m going to like him, I think,” she mused, and her parents laughed. Allura giggled along, not really knowing why.

Without even realizing, she took a mental picture and saved it to her files marked “Childhood”.

~~~

_Those files had become a happy place for her as the years passed, and she often looked back on them with a teary eye. But they were not what she was looking for._

~~~

Allura brushed past several groups of students, clutching her books tightly to her chest as she speed-walked. She tried to not make eye-contact with any of the boys who flirted with her on any given day and succeeded.

This had become her routine on the way to her classes. Avoid boys who harass her. If they still try and annoy her, kick their asses. Simple as that. But there were some she allowed to talk to her.

“Hey, ‘Lura. Looking sharp…” The blue-eyed boy stopped speaking when he saw the look in Allura’s eyes. “Hey, you alright?”

“Fine,” she said shortly, clipping her words.

“Nope, don’t believe it for a second. Where you heading to, English? Thace’ll let it slide if you’re a few minutes late.” He grabbed Allura’s shoulders and dragged her out of the stream of high-schoolers heading to classes.

“Lance, let go of me, you ass-“ She cut herself off with a little shriek as Lance continued to yank her through the school. “Where the hell are we going?”

“You’ll see.”

After a few twists and turns and darts down empty hallways, they arrived in a little room Allura had never seen, which was surprising considering that she had been in the building for four years now. “Lance, where are we?”

Lance looked around the small room that contained nothing more than a chalkboard and a few scattered desks. “This is an old, abandoned classroom. Hunk, Pidge, and I come hang out here during lunch sometimes, and I know the two of them used it to make this _awesome_ project one time. I can’t remember what it was called, Ultron something or other? But it was-“

“Lance.” Allura cut the younger boy off gently and he stopped talking, smiling sheepishly.

“Yeah. But you looked like you needed to talk to someone, so I figured I could try and listen.”

Allura raised her eyebrows. “You sure you aren’t here because you like me?”

Lance gave her a look, crossing his arms over his chest. “Allura, I think you know as well as I do that I never really _liked_ you that way. It was more- it still _is_ more admiration than anything. And if you’ll talk to me,” he lowered his voice a little, “I have someone else I like.”

Allura sat on the dusty ground cross-legged. “So, you’re saying we have a little heart-to-heart? When we could be having class?”

Lance smirked and hopped onto a desk above her, his hands running through Allura’s long, dark hair. “And what better way to do it?”

~~~

_She almost wanted to stay in that one, but she knew she had to continue on as her life went on before her eyes._

~~~

Allura was the first one to spot Pidge skipping through the airport with the biggest smile on her face any of them had ever seen, shouting, “Guys! Guys, look! It’s my brother, Matt!”

Behind her walked a boy no older than Allura that had the same exact face that Pidge did, but with slightly longer hair. If he were to cut his hair the same way Pidge did, they would be identical. He looked amused, but undeniably fond of his little sister.

“Hi everyone, I’m Matt Holt, like she said,” he introduced himself, gesturing to his little sister.

“I’m Lance! Pidge has told us so much about you already. It’s like meeting a celebrity or something.” Lance shook Matt’s hand, but he drew it away awkwardly. “What’s that on your hand?”

“ _That_ is my soulmark,” Matt explained, and Lance nodded. Everyone stood in an awkward silence, not knowing what to say, until Hunk cut in.

“Speaking of soulmates…” Hunk began. “I’m Hunk, Pidge’s platonic soulmate. Nice to meet you!”

“Pidge!” Matt looked to Pidge in awe, who was smiling cheekily. “You didn’t tell me you went and found your soulmate while I was at college!”

“I wanted you to meet him in person. Also, I like messing with you!” Pidge’s face was triumphant, and Allura tried to hold back her snickers.

“Goddamn it, Katie,” Matt sighed. “Anyway, that must mean you are Allura, right?” he asked politely, and Allura nodded and gave a little wave.

“Allura Altea, at your service. From what I’ve heard about you, I’m sure you’ll fit in very well with all of us.” Allura smiled, and Matt looked at her like she was the sun. But that face quickly faded away as his eyes scanned to her arms and to his hand print.

“Where’s your other friends, Katie? You said that guy Keith and his brother Tadashi or something-“

“Tadashi Hamada is from Big Hero 6. _Takashi Shirogane_ is Keith’s cousin. They should both be here somewhere, but clearly they aren’t trying hard enough.” Pidge shook her head in disappointment.

“Keith’s coming?” Lance asked, and Allura noted the hint of excitement on his face.

“Yeah. You two better not get into any fights while Matt is here,” Pidge warned, and Lance shrugged.

“I can’t help that we’re rivals, Pidge. He’s the one who starts the fights, not me!”

Matt tilted his head and not-so-subtly whispered to Pidge, “I think Lance has a crush on Keith and is in denial.”

“Goddamn it, Matt, he was trying so hard to hide it.” Pidge said out loud, and Lance slowly turned into a blushing mess.

“Why’s Lance so red?” a new voice asked, and Allura turned around to see Keith and who she assumed was his older brother walking up.

“We were insulting his insults again,” Allura said smoothly. “Nice to see you, Keith. And you must be Takashi?”

The older man nodded and smiled politely. “Call me Shiro,” he began, trying to reach out his hand to shake Allura’s when a flying Pidge blew into the older man’s arms, strangling him with a hug.

“And I’m dead meat, I guess,” Keith commented, but Pidge ignored him.

“Shiro!” Allura assumed she was shrieking, but it was very muffled. She giggled as Shiro tried to escape from the tiny girl’s arms but failed miserably.

_I just saw her two weeks ago,_ he mouthed to everyone above Pidge, and everyone tried to quiet their laughs.

When she finally let go of the poor man, Allura was positive there were more white hairs in Shiro’s forelock.

“Hey, Keith,” Pidge said offhandedly, and Keith lifted his arms in disbelief.

“Pidge, what the fuck.” Keith stared at the younger girl, and Pidge shrugged. “I am feeling so attacked.”

Allura noted that Lance hadn’t spoken the entire time Keith had been around but kept that observation to herself.

“Hey Shiro, I’m Matt, the gremlin’s brother.” Matt reached out and shook Shiro’s hand.

Allura stepped back when she saw the marks on Matt’s (and Shiro’s too, apparently) hand begin to glow.

~~~

_The meeting. An important day, and a good day, but still not the day she was searching for. She let the memories continue flying by, waiting for the right one to let her be at peace._

~~~

“Hey, Keith, can you come talk to me for a second? I wanted to ask you something.” Lance managed to stutter out a sentence without losing his cool, and Allura quietly applauded from the closet she and two others were currently hiding in.

“Actually, I wanted to talk to you too,” Keith replied, and Shiro nudged Matt.

“I told you, motherfucker. I _told_ you that Keith wanted to ask him out too.” Shiro’s face was one of true victory as Matt handed him a ten-dollar bill.

Allura rolled her eyes. “Shut up you two, before we get caught!” she whispered, and a hush fell over the three of them.

They could barely hear the two boys talking, but they heard enough of the conversation to know it was going exactly as they had hoped.

“So, I was wondering if you would, uh,” Keith stuttered over his words. “Do you want to go to the Christmas dance with me?” he asked quickly, rushing over his words.

Allura watched as Lance turned bright red, and he reached out softly and touched Keith’s arm with a finger, both his finger and Keith’s arm lighting up red and blue.

She could hear both Shiro and Matt audibly aww-ing, and she looked back to see them both being absolutely serious. They looked pretty cute, if she was being serious, but she shook away the thought. They were soulmates.

~~~

_Allura watched herself repress her feelings, and she knew the part she had been watiting for was coming soon. So, she buckled herself in and prepared herself for the ride._

~~~

Allura caught herself closing her eyes while standing up multiple times. She really needed to get more sleep than she did.

It didn’t help that she worked at a coffee shop. She knew that she would have to stop trying to make drinks for people at some point. Her manager would give up on her eventually. So she wasn’t surprised when the mustached man walked up to her with a concerned expression on his face.

“I’m sorry Coran, I just can’t keep focus today. I’m really tired.” Allura listened to how dead she sounded as she talked and realized exactly how much she needed to rest. 10,000 years of sleep surely wouldn’t go amiss.

“It’s alright, Allura. Everyone gets tired sometimes. Why don’t you get your stuff together and go home for the day?” Coran’s voice was kind, and Allura gave into it. She nodded wordlessly and went to the back room to grab her bag.

“Hey, you alright, Allura?” she heard someone ask as she walked by, but she barely heard them. The same voice seemed to talk to someone else.

“I think she’s dead on her feet, Shiro.”

“Matt, leave her be. She’s clearly having a rough day.”

“But don’t you think we should check on her? C’mon, ‘Kashi. We’re some of her best friends!”

As she turned back to look she felt herself trip over a crack in the floor and start to fall-

And she felt two strong hands catch her just before her whole body smacked the ground. She caught her balance and stood up only to see two handprints glowing on her arms.

“Wh- what?” she said in awe, and she looked at the two boys with wide eyes. “Does this mean… I thought you two were soulmates! Shatt, the ultimate memers, right? The power couple, the two everyone envies because of how in love you are!”

The two boys looked at each other, Shiro scratching the back of his neck and Matt raising his eyebrows.

“I’m not going to lie, Allura, ever since I met you I thought you were beautiful. I mean, almost immediately after I met Shiro, so some of that feeling was put aside. But I can’t deny that I always liked you and how cool and sarcastic and funny you are. I figured that was just platonic, but…” Matt trailed off, changing his gaze between Allura and Shiro rapidly.

“I mean, same? I always wondered why there were handprints on each of my hands once I met Matt, but now it all makes _much_ more sense.” Shiro sounded extremely awkward, speaking the voice Allura had always thought was pretty cute (wait, what?) but was cut off when Matt started making strange noises from the back of his throat and gesturing wildly to his hand and Allura’s arm.

“Yeah,” Matt croaked out finally. “Yeah.”

Allura stared at both of them, her sleep-deprived brain trying extremely hard to figure out what the _actual fuck_ was happening. “Okay, so we are all soulmates. Matt and I are, Shiro and I are, and you two are. Got it. Now what do we do?”

“I mean,” Shiro started, “It’s kind of hard to do a romantic kiss that happens in movies with three people.”

With that, all three of them started laughing so hard they couldn’t breathe. At each other, at the situation, at nothing at all: tears were streaming down Allura’s face before she caught her breath.

“Well,” Matt said, “at least we can make each other laugh. That’s a part of relationships, right?”

“I think so,” Shiro replied. “We have a long way to go in figuring out what even happens now.”

Allura looked at both the boys she now knew she was connected to and smiled. “We’ll make it,” she said. “After all, who’s better than the three of us? We set up klance already, after all.”

She took Shiro’s hand in one of her’s and Matt’s in the other.

“We’re always stronger together.”

~~~

_Allura sighed in relief, taking in the memory she had in front of her. The most satisfying day of her life. So, she let herself go to sleep, and she let herself become a part of the memory, living there forever._

_The end, at last._

**Author's Note:**

> i hoped you like it, thanks for reading! comments and kudos are deeply appreciated, thank you to all who give them!  
> -rosey


End file.
